


Touched by an Angel

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swallows, not knowing what to say. He was saved, but she’s about to die. Both at the hands of the same angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by an Angel

It’s been a little while since Dean's done this. Then again, he’s never gotten laid by an angel before, fallen or otherwise, so actually, he’s _never_ done anything like this.

But they both want it, and if Anna wants to spend her last night with him, who is he to say no? Not too long ago, he spent a full year living under a death sentence, so he knows exactly how she feels.

They wind up in the Impala’s backseat, half stripping for each other, half stripping each other. She keeps her bra on, which is odd but kind of kinky, especially when the rough lace rubs against his skin.

But it wouldn’t bother Dean much either way. He hasn't been with a lot of girls this way, not since Hell, and it’s always good to feel _good_ again. After the Hell (literally) he'd been through, he’d almost forgotten what it’s like, warm lips meeting his, soft hair brushing over his face, smooth skin beneath his fingers. 

He’d almost forgotten what it’s like, listening to a woman moan as he thrusts into her slick heat in exactly the right way, watching her head roll back on her neck when he gently touches her clit.

Still, even in the middle of their passion, rude reminders of the past make themselves known. At one point Anna freezes, noticing the burn mark on his shoulder. Dean swallows, not knowing what to say. He was saved, but she’s about to die. Both at the hands of the same angel.

But she only slides her fingers gently over the burn, fitting palm and fingers to the shiny scars on his flesh, and kisses him again.

Even though the burned flesh doesn’t feel much these days, Dean swears that he can feel her hand, somehow cool and soothing, even though the rest of her is hot, sweaty, _mortal_. Riding him hard, their hips meeting over and over until Anna cries out softly and comes, hand pressing hard into the burn. But it doesn’t hurt, _nothing_ hurts right now, not even the memories or the future ahead, and Dean can let himself join her, fire ripping through him from the base of his spine to the top of his head, but it’s not Hell’s fire.

Later, as they slowly dress again, she’s smiling softly to herself. Dean is less content, however. He wants to reassure her, wants her to know that somehow, they’ll find a way to keep her life from ending, but he doesn’t know what to say.

He just hopes Sam’s plan works.


End file.
